warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graymist
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Graymist Graymist |familyt = Sons: |familyl = Sneezepaw, Mallownose |mentor = Unknown |apps = Troutstream |livebooks =''Dark River, ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Graymist is a pale gray tabby she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :Graymist is at the Gathering when RiverClan is forced to live on the Island, and her two kits, Mallowkit and Sneezekit, are separated from her. She crashes into Hollypaw on her way to find them but doesn't seem to notice that Hollypaw is a ThunderClan cat. When she finds them with a RiverClan elder, Swallowtail, she is relieved and leads her kits to a clump of ferns for safety. :Later, when Hollypaw is being held in RiverClan, she leads her kits down to drink, only to bring them back up again when Squirrelflight appears to bring back Hollypaw. She shows much disapproval when Willowpaw says good-bye to Hollypaw by curling her lip. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : By this time she is back to warrior duties. Her kits are now apprentices; Sneezepaw is mentored by Otterheart, Mallowpaw by Rippletail. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Graymist now has her own apprentice, Troutpaw. :She is on a RiverClan patrol with Reedwhisker, Sneezepaw, and his mentor, Otterheart. They are confronted by a ThunderClan patrol. Reedwhisker, who's leader of the patrol, makes sure the ThunderClan cats don't take any fish, even though the rival cats didn't want any, and is backed up by Graymist. Later, Graymist is seen with a patrol of RiverClan cats arguing with a ThunderClan water patrol, threatening that if they took even a single scale of a fish, they would attack. However, she is noted to be very weak and dull, and seems as if she couldn't do much if the need actually arose. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Short Stories and Plays The Clans Decide :She appears first to be telling Snaketail to stop thinking about battles for once in his life. She states that if the Clans could agree to stop attacking each other for as long as they are hungry, it would give each of the Clan cats a chance to survive. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *It is mentioned by Kate that she may be one of Mistystar's kits. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sons': :Sneezepaw: :Mallownose: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters